New thumbnails
Thumb, no caption, floated right asdfasdf A little the worse for wear, I'm afraid. Look around you. You'll see two councilmen, a union official, couple off-duty cops and a judge. I wouldn't have a second's hesitation of blowing your head off in front of them. Now, that's power you can't buy. That's the power of fear. As Gotham's favored son you will be ideally placed to strike at the heart of criminality. I'm here to ensure the League of Shadow fulfills its duty to restore balance to civilization. You yourself fought the decadence of Gotham for years with all your strength, all your resources, all your moral authority. And the only victory you achieved was a lie. Now, you understand? Gotham is beyond saving and must be allowed to die. I can't do that as Bruce Wayne... as a man. I'm flesh and blood. I can be ignored, destroyed. But as a symbol, I can be incorruptible, I can be everlasting. Never start with the head. The victim gets all fuzzy. He can't feel the next... See? Thumb, with caption, floated left But it's not who you are underneath... it's what you do that defines you. There's a storm coming, Mr. Wayne. You and your friends better batten down the hatches, because when it hits, you're all going to wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us. Are you so desperate to fight criminals that you lock yourself in to take them on one at a time ? Take a look, his speed, his ferocity, his training. I see the power of belief. I see the League of Shadows resurgent. I take what I need from those who have more than enough. I don't stand on the shoulders of the people with less. I had a vision of a world without Batman. The Mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time. And it was so boring. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr Reese spoiling everything but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. If Cole... Not thumb, no caption, floated right But it's not who you are underneath... it's what you do that defines you. There's a storm coming, Mr. Wayne. You and your friends better batten down the hatches, because when it hits, you're all going to wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us. Are you so desperate to fight criminals that you lock yourself in to take them on one at a time ? Take a look, his speed, his ferocity, his training. I see the power of belief. I see the League of Shadows resurgent. I take what I need from those who have more than enough. I don't stand on the shoulders of the people with less. I had a vision of a world without Batman. The Mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time. And it was so boring. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr Reese spoiling everything but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. If Cole...